Masquerade
by xXSoulDragonXx
Summary: "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…My love is, just waiting…To turn your tears to roses…" It's the holidays, and this hasn't been the best year for Bakura. But that all takes a turn when the Yami begins to receives notes in his locker signed by, Anonymous. Join Bakura, as he tries to find out who this "Anonymous" really is...
1. Chapter 1

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…My love is, just waiting…To turn your tears to roses…" It's the holidays, and this hasn't been the best year for Bakura. But that all takes a turn when the Yami begins to receives notes in his locker signed by, Anonymous. Join Bakura, as he tries to find out who this "Anonymous" really is. But sometimes a mask is meant to stay on…_

**!**

**Now I don't own any of the poems that are in use, but I did modify them a little to fit the characters better. "Just For You" is by Janet-I don't know the last name-and I don't know who wrote, "Have You Ever" because the website I got them from made it Anonymous but I'm still gonna give them full credit-whoever they are. On with the story!**

**!**

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 1:**

**December 10, 2013**

It all started a week ago;

_Tired brown eyes closed as a small sigh escaped through pale thin lips. Drowsiness was slowly creeping up on the pale skinned male and making him his victim as he listened to the teacher that stood at the front of the room. _

"…_and then after you all complete your rough drafts, I want to all to rewrite it or you can feel free to…"_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. This was all a load of bull; he didn't need to sit here and listen to this hag. He already knew this crap. Why the hell was he even in this stupid school anyway? _

"_Bakura?"_

_His brown eyes opened, to be greet by the sight of his Hikari. "What is it?" He muttered tiredly. "Are you coming or what? The bell rang about a minute ago." _

_Yeeeesssss…_

_Sighing, the tomb robber sat up, stretching his aching limbs. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he grabbed his bag and began to shove his books in it. Ryou sighed as he stood up when he was finished. "Can't you be a little neater?" Bakura shrugged and muttered, "Don't see why I should." He walked to the door and out the classroom and into the overcrowded hallways. Bakura grimaced, and quickly headed to his locker followed by his light. Once he got to his locker he began to work on the lock. _

"_I'm just saying Bakura," Ryou began, "that maybe you should try to keep your stuff more organized? It would make things easier to find." Bakura growled as his combination failed, "I know that you fool, but not all of us are neat freaks like you." He hissed, "You already harass me about my stuff at home, I don't need you fucking pestering me here at school about it too." _

"_I'm not pestering you!"_

"_YES, you are."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you-!"_

_The small white envelope fell to the floor as the locker door opened. Bakura stared at it, for what felt like an eternity but was only a few moments, before he bent down and picked it up. As he rose, he searched it for some sort of identification, thinking it was in there by mistake. He stopped short when he saw the front;_

_**To: Florence Bakura **_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed, as he stared at the envelope thinking it was some sort of trick or even a trap. _

"_Are you going to open it?"_

_Bakura jumped a little before he darted to look at Ryou, momentarily forgetting he wasn't alone. He notice Ryou was eyeing the envelope with interest which caused him to glared at the envelope. They were silent, completely oblivious to the students about them, clearing away as they left for their respected home. _

"_No." Came the firm response._

_Ryou looked at Bakura, "But it could be important."_

"_It could be a trick."_

"_But it could be real."_

"_It could be a trick."_

"_But it could be-"_

"_It could be a trick."_

_Ryou sighed, before checking the time on his watch. "Alright then, I have to go. I have Orchestra. See you at home." He spoke but the Yami just stayed silent as he continued to glare at the envelope within his grasp. Ryou sighed again and walked away. Bakura listened to the footsteps fade until they could be heard no more. His glare faltered a bit as he thought over Ryou said._

"_**But it could be important." **_

_What the hell could possibly be of importance in this thing? It was just a waste of space. Someone just probably trying to prank him. Yeah that was it._

"_**But it could be real."**_

_Real? Real what? It was a god dam note for Ra sake! He let his glared fall completely as a look of annoyance took over. Maybe he should open it-just to get it over with. Slowly he grabbed the flap of the envelope to find that it wasn't glued. Well that made things easier. He flipped it open and reached inside and pulled out a small dark red card. Whoever sent it, either knew his favorite color or they just got lucky and choose the color that reminded him of his beloved blood. _

_**Please Read:**_

_Was on the cover, Bakura rolled his eyes and opened the card. _

_**Dear Bakura, **_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**and just couldn't think?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**lips, soft as a rose's pink?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**heart as cold as the open sea?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**together forever you wish to be?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**into their eyes you gaze?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**piercing the soul like the sun's rays?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**and chose to run and hide?**_

_**Have you ever been around someone**_

_**scared of what feelings are inside?**_

_**Have you ever ...**_

_Bakura slowly closed the card as he thought over what he just read. It shook him to the core, he was lost in his mind as memories from the past were brought up. He quickly shook his head, causing his messy white bangs to fall over his eyes. He'll have to speak with Ryou about this once he was home. Quickly, he put the card back into the envelope and slipped on his signature black trench coat, before slipping the envelope into his pocket. He quickly walked down the now empty hall and out the exit. Once outside, he pulled his collar closer to him and quickly hurried off of school grounds; the sooner he got home the better. _

Bakura sighed as he closed his locker shut. He had found another note; he had been getting them almost everyday-with the exceptions of the weekends of course-so far, he had five and each one held a different poem written inside it. The second one was dark green, the third one was pure white, the fourth one was another dark red one and the fifth one was another dark green one. So it didn't really surprise him when he found another white card in the envelope. But what did surprise him was the other envelope he found beneath the white one, which was a deep royal blue. He blinked before he reached out and grabbed it and was once again surprised when he felt it weighed more than the other ones he received. He quickly slipped it into his pocket, making a mental note of opening it later on. He looked back at the small white card and opened it. Inside it read;

**Dear Bakura,**

**As I sit here all alone**

**I think of only you**

**I think of how I love you**

**and how you make me feel**

**I think of what could be**

**a wish come true**

**for you to love me too**

**I'm holding on to my love for you**

**and hoping one day soon **

**you will love me**

**like I love you. **

Bakura sighed quietly, Ryou was right; he did have a secret admirer. And this person had it _bad_. But who could ever be in love with him? The over five-thousand year-old ancient Egyptian thief who nearly destroyed the world and mankind? Obviously this person didn't know him well enough. Either that, or they've gone crazy. He shook his head. Too much thinking. All this did was cause him confusion and headaches. Though, it's not like he minded the little notes, in fact; he kind of liked them a little. He let out a snort; he was going soft.

"Damn it." He cursed softly, hating the fact that he was going soft.

He put the card back in his locker, he'd get it later, closed it and walked down the hall to his next class which was Science. He got to class early and spotted Ryou sitting by the window, reading a book. He shook his head, he should've guessed he was in here before class started. He walked over and sat down in his seat. Ryou turned in his chair not to long after and faced him grinning slightly,

"Did you get another one?"

Bakura sighed, leave it to Ryou to get straight to the point. That sounded weird. He looked at his lighter half, "Yes." He spoke lowly indicating that even if there wasn't anyone else there with them yet, that should still keep their voices low. "I did receive another one." Ryou smiled softly, "I'm glad." He spoke just as softly, "It's nice that someone's caring for you as they are, isn't it?" Bakura remained silent, thinking about what Ryou said.

It _did_ feel nice. But that's what unnerved him. He couldn't fall into this person's game, soon they'd know who he really was and would leave him. He couldn't let himself get caught in it. He just couldn't…

"Bakura?"

The Yami looked up at hearing his name being called and was greeted by the worried look on his Hikari's face. A look he was familiar with and knew how to handle;

"I'm fine."

_Lie._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_No._

Ryou stared at him for a bit longer, trying to find out if the other was lying. But Bakura kept a strong front and after what felt like hours, Ryou finally spoke. "O-kay then…you know if you need to talk I'll be here." And with that the teen turned around in his seat and resumed in his reading. Bakura gave a mental sigh of relief. That was close. Too close for his liking. After sitting there for a few moments before sighing crossly and laying his head in his arms, relaxing until he finally could slip into the little sleep he could gather before classes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…My love is, just waiting…To turn your tears to roses…" It's the holidays, and this hasn't been the best year for Bakura. But that all takes a turn when the Yami begins to receives notes in his locker signed by, Anonymous. Join Bakura, as he tries to find out who this "Anonymous" really is. But sometimes a mask is meant to stay on…_

**!**

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 2:**

**December 14, 2013**

Bakura slammed the front door as he bounded into the house and into the living room and threw his bag on the floor. Ryou sighed as he watch his Yami vent his anger. He knew better than to try and get him to stop so instead, he just shook his head, "Don't break anything." He spoke and headed down the hall into the den where he could work in peace.

"Out of all the stupid people in the class, she's puts me with that mutt!" Bakura growled as he dropped onto the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands groaning. "Why me?" Silence was his response and he groaned again. Thought back to English class where all this chaos began;

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Bakura stared out the window of the window as he watched the snow blanket the forest behind their school. As always, he was bored out of his mind as the teacher spoke. It had begun snowing after lunch. He lifted his hand and moved his fingertips against the glass, writing and drawing meaningless things out of the sake of boredom._

"_Alright class I'm going to assign you all the project to complete and you have to write three essay about it. I'm going to give out the sheet of who's going to have what and such." A chorus of groans chimed. "I know it's a bit much, which is why I have assigned you all a partner." Another chorus of groans. "Alright then…Jaden and Alex."_

'_Have You Ever' appeared on the window…_

"_Mizuki and Usami…Mia and Mea…"_

'_I Have Fallen In Love' Was right next to it…_

"_Seto and Yami…Anzu and Honda…"_

'_Silent Love' Made it's presence…_

"_Ushio and Kyou…Konota and Yamato…"_

'_I Just Wanted You To Know' Appeared soon after…_

"_Miyagi and Ally…Miho and Nowaki…"_

'_Loving You' Was written next…_

"_Mizore and Tomoya…Ryou and Yugi…"_

'_Just For You' was what Bakura finished writing just as the teach spoke again._

"_Bakura and Jounouchi."_

_The pen in Bakura's hand snapped in half and he turned to glare at the teacher._

**"**_**What?"**_

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Speaking of the mutt; he was going to be over later to start the project. Groaning, he got up and walked over to the staircase, deciding on taking a hot shower to empty his mind. He trudged up the stairs and walked down the hall. to the bathroom. Once in there, he turn the shower on and adjusted it the began to strip himself of his clothing before he stepped inside.

Bakura walked into the bathroom and switched the light on. He walked over to the tub and turned on the shower. After setting the temperature, Bakura began to strip himself of his clothes and stepped into the rushing water. The droplets stung his skin and he sighed in content as he was engulfed in warmth. His white hair drooped with the weight of the water and clung to his face and neck. He washed his body as he become lost in thought. He was just finished rinsing his hair as he let out a sudden yawn and blinked in surprise

"Man," He whispered, "…why am I so tired?…"

He shut the water off and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Once in his room, he dumped his uniform onto his bed and walked over to his drawer, searching through the neatly folded clothes. He wasn't a slob. He grabbed a black pair of boxers and black shorts as well as a grey short sleeve T-shirt that had 'F*CK YOU' in black across the front. After getting dressed, he hung his towel over the radiator to dry before he went to grab his uniform. He picked it up and blinked as he heard something fall. He looked down and saw a familiar blue envelope by his foot. "Oh right, I nearly forgot…" He murmured and picked it up and place it on the bed. Quickly, he went to put his clothes in the laundry basket before hurrying back to his room.

He closed the door and sat on the bed rubbing his tired eyes and picking up the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a small plastic bag and gasped quietly at it's contents. He carefully open it and examined the piece of jewelry; it was half a heart and it was silver. In script it wrote, "I Love You", and by inspecting it a little closer he concluded it was made of stainless steel. He stared at it for a few more moments before he laid it on the bed and pull out the small white card,

**Didn't expect a second gift did ya? Well I was walking through town and spotted this in the window of a store and I felt the need to buy it for you. I bet you're a bit confused on why it looks the way it does-well that's because I have the other half; they connect. It's sort of a clue. When you find me, it'll be like our hearts will be connected as one. Good luck love. **_**~Anonymous **_

Bakura stared at the note for a few moments before re-reading it. A warm feeling began to gather in his chest as he closed the card. He picked up the necklace, and stared at it, unaware of the small smile that crept onto his face. Carefully, he unhooked it and put it around his neck. The small pedant laid against his chest innocently, the silver metal contrasting with his pale skin. He yawned once again and laid down; he stared at the ceiling. Unconsciously, Bakura ran a hand over his chest and felt the metal beneath his shirt. Feeling content, Bakura let his eyes fall close and fell victim to slumber.

!

Ryou yawned and put the textbook on the coffee table in front of him. He stood and stretched his limbs, and glanced at the clock.

**4:22 P.M.**

He got out of school a bit after two and came home at maybe 2:30; he had been working for nearly two hours straight. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, everything was silent except for the gentle humming of the radiator…Wait-

_Silent?_

Ryou's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as he remembered how his Yami had came in, in a fit of anger…so, why was it so silent? He had to admit, he begun tuning out Bakura after he got his work out and started but now as he thought back, he couldn't really remember hearing much noise after that. In fact it had become quiet. Too quiet.

Ryou quickly headed down the hall and into the living room and saw the messenger bag still tossed on the floor but the owner was no where in sight. He ran up the stair two at a time and down the hall. He checked Bakura's room at the far end and let out a sigh of relief. There, laying fast asleep in the bed, was the white haired being. He was laying on his back with one hand behind his head and the other was laying on his chest. One leg lay against the bed while the other one was propped up. Ryou quietly walked over to the other and smiled softly as he saw the calm, serene expression that replaced the ever-present scowl usually on Bakura's face. He then frowned slightly at seeing the Yami's hair in a tangled mess.

_He must have taken a shower…_Ryou thought, and shook his head,…_Idiot should know better than leave his hair wet…._

Despite not having the heart to interrupt the former thief's slumber, he knew he had to or else he would have to hear an earful of Bakura's complaining. So carefully, Ryou shook his shoulder, calling his name quietly.

Soon after did, tired dazed brown eyes identical to his own, open. Bakura shut his eyes at the brightness of the ceiling light and groaned, rolling over. "Bakura…" Ryou called again, "…come on Bakura get up…" Bakura groaned again, "What is it you want from my life?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and straightened, "Your hair's a tangled mess from your shower and I know you hate having to deal with it." Ryou stopped and thought. "Plus I don't think you've started your homework either and also, don't your have a project to start?" Having to have said that, Bakura let out something between another groan and a growl. He rolled over and shot Ryou a heated glare. "Don't remind me…" He muttered and sat up. He let out a yawned that exposed his sharp white canines. He stood and began pushing Ryou towards the door weakly, due to tiredness. "I'm up now get out. I don't need you watching me Hikari." He muttered as he pushed Ryou out the door and closed it behind him. Ryou sighed and walked away, leaving the tomb robber to himself.

Bakura sighed as he heard Ryou walk away, and walked over to his closet. He opened it and looked up at the top shelf. He reached up and felt around for what he was looking for. Once he found it he pulled it down to reveal it was his blow-dryer Ryou had let him borrow. Bakura walked over to the overly large window sill and sat down. He plugged the electronic into the socket and turned it on.

!

Ryou walked down stairs and picked up the abandoned bag on the floor and set it next to the couch and he sat on said object. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. He was still tired from doing his homework but could make himself go to sleep. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. Immediately he was faced with the news.

"_**A blizzard has been spotted approaching for Domino and is shown to be a heavy one." **__The meteorologist reported, __**"Due to this, the roads will soon be blocked off. Please, for those of you who need to do shopping, I suggest you go and do so now because once five o' clock hits those roads will be blocked."**_

Ryou shot up from the couch and clicked the TV off before darting to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and in the refrigerator. "Crap!" He hissed as he realized they needed a restock on food. He dashed to the hall closet and grabbed his coat and threw it on the couch, looking around as he searched for his keys.

DING DONG

Ryou blinked, and walked over to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He looked through the peep-hole and was surprised at his find. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Jounouchi!?"

There stood the blond haired boy dress in a black trench coat, a dark red scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of jeans and ankle snow boots. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was shaking. Snow was decorated in his blonde mane. "Jounouchi what on Earth are you doing outside?" Ryou spoke and ushered the other inside, as he closed the door he saw that it already began to snow. He turned around and once again began looking for his keys. "Sorry to intrude like this Ryou, but I have a project I have to work on with…_Bakura_…"

Ryou internally flinched at the way Jou spoke of his Yami; such disgust and hatred in the tone of his voice. He sighed and turned around to face Jou with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. "Jou…"

"Uh, um yeah?" Jou looked up as he took off his coat to be met with Ryou's disapproving glare.

"I don't approve of the way you address Bakura Jou." Ryou began, "Now I know he's done horrible things to us all but please, he hasn't done any of that now has he?" Ryou held his head in his hand, "I mean seriously, you have to work with him don't you? At least try to get along-"

"Impossible."

"Or at least try not to kill one another okay?"

Jou remained silent as he held his coat and scarf, "You can just lay those on the couch Jou." And he did just that. He wore a royal blue short sleeve with a black skull across the front with crossbones, and a pair of black denim baggy skinny jeans tucked into his grey snow boot, that matched his grey beanie. Ryou sighed, shaking his head, "Jou I know this is bad timing and stuff, but I was actually about to head out to do some shopping for restock." He spoke quietly, "Please inform Bakura about that for me will ya?" And with that he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Once outside though, he felt the touch of the cold burn again his skin, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and felt the familiar feeling of the small metal. "My keys…" He gasped and walked down the porch steps, and quickly headed down the sidewalk; the faster he got to the store the better.

* * *

**Here it is you guys; chapter 2! Hope you liked! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**©DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! IT IS OWNED BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**_

_**SUMMARY:**__ "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…My love is, just waiting…To turn your tears to roses…" It's the holidays, and this hasn't been the best year for Bakura. But that all takes a turn when the Yami begins to receives notes in his locker signed by, Anonymous. Join Bakura, as he tries to find out who this "Anonymous" really is. But sometimes a mask is meant to stay on…_

**!**

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 3:**

Jou watched as the door slammed shut after the white haired teen. He sighed and headed up the stairs but collided with a solid object, sending him onto the floor. "Ow…" He moaned, and sat up to be met with angry narrowed brown eyes. "Bakura…"

"Mutt."

Jou stood up and glared at the other, "Just shut ya mouth so we can start this stupid project already will ya?" Bakura scowled, "Fine with me. The sooner you're out of here the better." And with that Bakura stormed up the stairs. Jou watched him until he was out of sight and sighed. They were never going to get any work done.

"I mean seriously, you have to work with him don't you? At least try to get along…"

Ryou's voice rang in his head making him frown. Despite not wanting to admit it, Jou knew Ryou was right. They did have to work together. And with the way they were acting towards each, they were never going to get any work done. Jou sighed again and grabbed his bag and sat on the floor.

_Maybe…I __**should **__try being friendly…to him…, _Jou thought as he took out his needed supplies. Soon after did Bakura come down the stairs and looked around the living room. He then spotted the black messenger bag sitting next to the couch. He grabbed and sat on the floor, keeping his distance away Jou. Be began unpacking his needed supplies. He couldn't explain it, but the blond just pissed him off. Even his presence just annoyed him to the fullest-but…he didn't know why…

"Oh um hey,"

Bakura looked up and was met with the honey colored eyes that just seem to always irk him. "What is it?" He grunted, not really wanting to talk.

"I just thought you should know, that Ryou went out," Jou spoke, "he said some 'bout going to restock." Bakura groan and got up and headed to the kitchen, he looked through the cabinets and in the refrigerator. Ryou went out shopping for a restock on food. Right now there was much they could do with what they had. He turned around to find Jou standing by the doorway. "What is it?" He asked, Bakura glared at him, "Don't worry about it." It was then he realized how strangely different Jou was dressed as he eyed him up and down.

"What? Why are you eyeing me like I'm a science experiment?" Jou asked uneasily, Bakura looked him in the eyes, "You look different." Jou blinked.

What?

"I look different? How so?" He questioned, Bakura snorted and crossed his arms. "Your clothes." He began, "Usually, you wear some type of jacket with a shirt and jeans and sneakers. Plus the colors would be something warm. Like red, tan, green, brown or something along those lines…" His eyes narrowed, "…and speaking of shoes, go and take yours off. You're going to leave the floor all wet with all that melted snow." Jou looked down at his feet and realized that he was still wearing his snow boots. "Ack! Gomenasai! I hadn't realized!" And with that the blonde bolted out the kitchen and into the living room.

Bakura sighed detachedly, holding his head in his hand, "That baka…" He whispered exasperated and walked out the kitchen and into the living room. He saw the blonde sitting on the floor looking at the outline of their work. He sighed again,

Maybe…this would be so bad….

!

Footsteps slapped against the snow as the owner ran. The blizzard that was broadcasted, deciding to come earlier than expected and right now Ryou was running for a safe place to take cover. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch,

**4:45 P.M.**

Fifteen minutes! Bloody fifteen minutes earlier! Ryou was quietly fuming as the harsh wind blew the small ice particles at his face, which was almost as pale as his snow white hair. It was then that Ryou spotted a familiar sight. He quickly ran over, nearly slipping on the icy ground. Still even after that, he found himself standing before the Kame Game Shop door.

He banged on it as the wind pushed against him, and soon after fell against the hardwood floor of the inside. He blinked in surprise before sighing with relief as he heard the door close. His body felt so numb, he was out of breath and he was so tired….

"Ryou?"

Said boy turn over so that he lay on his back as he stared up into Amethysts orbs. "Yugi…" He breathed out and felt himself fall victim to the hands of sleep…

!

"You baka!"

Jou flinched at the anger in Bakura's voice. The Yami was currently cleaning up the used to be soda, that was splattered all over the now soaked carpet. "I'm sorry…" But Bakura didn't hear the quiet apology as he continued to scrub the carpet, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot…" He muttered angrily, he slammed his fist against the wet carpet; Ryou wasn't going to like this.

"You're an idiot! A fucking moron!" Bakura growled, "BAKA!"

"Hey shut up!" Jou yelled, "It was an accident!"

"I don't care!" Bakura shouted, "God, I should've never let you touch anything, all you do is make a mess!"

"Enough!" Jou shouted, and Bakura's eye darted over to him noting how angry he looked. "I've had it with your insults! Just who the hell do you think you are!? For your information, I don't need to take your crap at all-"

"Then why the fuck are you here?!"

"Because I don't want a bad grade you ass!"

"Well you can go earn it yourself!"

"You know what?" Jou fumed, "I think I'll do just that!"

"Fine! Go home! I don't give a bloody damn!"

"It's not like I freaking expected you to!"

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

"**GET OUT!**" Bakura screamed and stomped up the stairs. Jou flinched as he heard the sound of a door slam loudly. His shoulders slumped as his expression grew weary and his brown eyes gleamed with hurt. He sighed and sat down on the couch, with his face in his hands.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"That baka!" Bakura hissed as he slammed the door shut. "Who the hell does he think he is?! HE is the one who made the mess!" Bakura leaned against and rubbed his temples as he slid to the floor. His head was pounding now…

"Stupid mutt…" He muttered, "I 'ought to kick his ass…" He sighed and stood up walked over to the window sill where his blow dryer still lay. He grabbed it and was rapping the cord up when he looked out the window. He gasped as he dropped the device. Quickly he tapped into the mind link.

_((Ryou? Ryou!))_

No response.

Bakura felt himself grow anxious as he was met with cold silence. He gazed out the window and watched the horrific blizzard attack everything out in it's path. _Ryou always pick up…_He looked at the alarm clock near his bed and swallowed thickly.

**5:15 P.M.**

_Ryou should've been home by now…_

It was then that the room was suddenly encased in darkness as the lights went out. Bakura jumped and darted to the other side of the room and saw that the light switch was still flicked up. "Crap!" He hissed and threw his bedroom door open and ran down the hall, trying every light switch he could find. But still, they all proved to be useless. He ran back down the hall in the darkness, and felt himself collided with a solid object. He grunted, closing his eyes, as his head hit the floor.

"Bakura?"

His dark brown orbs shot open as he heard the familiar voice. He looked up and could just _barely _see the features of the blonde's face.

"J-Jounouchi?!"

Jou blinked; did _Bakura _just call him by his name? No Mutt? No baka? No stupid, idiot, or moron? Holy cow.

"What in Ra's name are you still doing here! I thought I told you to beat it!" Bakura snapped, his voice was shaky. For some reason, he was actually kind of relieved that the blond hadn't left yet. But the reason for why? He did have the slightest clue. HE watched as the blonde sighed, "I can't leave…" He spoke, "the roads are closed off due to the blizzard." Bakura let out a groan, "No…" he rubbed his face in his hands, "…the power must have been knocked out by the blizzard as well then…" Jou grunted. "Figured as much." The next few moments were nothing but silence as the two sat still on the floor in the darkness.

"Hey…"

Bakura was about to look up at Jou but thought better of it, considering that he couldn't really see him, so he just kept his gaze to the floor. "Hm?" He murmured, signaling that he heard Jou, who twiddled his thumbs nervously. "How…How long is this storm going to last?" Bakura shrugged, "How should I know?" He countered, "I don't watch the weather, usually Ryou tells about that type of-" His breath hitched, "Oh god, Ryou!"

Jou gasped, "Oh my god, that's right! He went out just as the storm started to brew!"

Bakura held his head in his hands, "God that idiot!" He growled, "Why would he do something so stupid!" Jou was about to go off on Bakura for insulting Ryou when he realized that he actually sounding like he was _worried_ for Ryou. He squinted against the darkness as he saw Bakura was holding his head. "Hey….Bakura?" He spoke gently, "why are you…why are you living with Ryou anyway?" Silence was what jou got in return and instantly he regretted asking. "I'm sorry, it' not my business to-"

"No…it's fine."

Bakura sighed and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "But still clarify your question for me."

"Like I mean why do you still stay with him? Aren't you…the spirit of the Ring?"

Another sigh, "Listen mutt, I was originally the spirit of the Ring-or so I thought-but turns out I used to be my own person, that's if you remember you last trip to Egypt." Jou nodded. "Yeah." "Well, when I took over Ryou's body, his soul never really left, it just switched places with mine and was sent to the Ring. I suppose that because I had taken hostage of his body for so long, it sort of form a connection of some sort." "Huh?" "Look at it like this; we shared the same body, the same mind, but not the same soul. Because of the fact that I had his body for so long, it became slightly adjusted to my soul and therefore formed a connection. But when he got his body back and I got my own body, it still held the connection."

"Oh so, what you're saying is that you're kind of like his Yami?"

Bakura ran a hand through his bangs and sighed, "Sort of. He _is_ the present version of my past self from Egypt. Except, I maybe around eighteen when I died." Bakura's eyes gained a hazy look as the memories flooded back to him. "So wait…" Jou began, "…that really _was_ you?"

"More or less."

Jou stared at Bakura, "Do you…miss your old life?…" Bakura remained silent as he thought of his past life. He let out a strangled sound and hunched over. "I…I don't know…"


End file.
